baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Blackguard
|quick weapon buttons = Three |short summary = Warriors with limited healing& supporting abilities |notable_professionals = Dorn Il-Khan |starting_profiency_points = Four |additional_proficiency_points = 1 point for every three levels. |cap_proficiency_points = Two for each proficiency. |additional_lore_points = + 1/lvl. |hitpoints = See table |attacks_per_round = + 1/2 attack at lvl 7.}}The Blackguard, a Paladin class kit, epitomizes evil and is nothing short of a mortal fiend. The quintessential black knight, this villain carries a reputation of the foulest sort that is very well deserved. Consorting with demons and devils and serving dark deities, the Blackguard is hated and feared by all. Some people call these villains "anti-paladins" due to their completely evil nature. Their abilities do reflect their dark nature as the anti-paladins have immunities to few status effects, which are level drain and fear in this case. Instead of Lay on Hands, they have the ability Absorb Health. While paladins and the other class kits can become fallen, blackguards are not affected by Reputation or the evil acts they perform. They can't use the spell Detect Evil at all and Protection From Evil is no longer an innate ability, they also have a different minimum requirements than paladins. This class kit is only available in Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition and Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition. Advantages *Immune to level drain and fear. *May turn undead as a Paladin of the same level. *May use the Absorb Health ability once per day, which deals 2 points of damage per level to an enemy, healing the Blackguard the same number of Hit Points. This bypasses magic resistance. *May use the Poison Weapon ability once per day. Gains one use at level 1, one use at level 5, and an additional use every 5 levels thereafter. Each successful hit within the next 5 rounds will inject poison into the target. Each target can only be affected once per round. The amount of poison damage depends on the character's level: **1st - Target suffers 1 poison damage per second for 6 seconds (Save vs. Death at +1 negates) **5th - Target suffers 1 poison damage per second for 12 seconds (Save vs. Death negates), and also immediately suffers 2 poison damage (no save) **9th - Target suffers 1 poison damage per second for 18 seconds (Save vs. Death at -1 negates), and also immediately suffers 4 poison damage (no save) **13th - Target suffers 1 poison damage per second for 24 seconds (Save vs. Death at -2 negates), and also immediately suffers 6 poison damage (no save) *3rd level: May use the Aura of Despair ability once per day. When this ability is activated, all enemies within 30 feet of the Blackguard suffer ill effects based on the Blackguard's level: **3rd - All enemies suffer a -1 penalty to hit and damage rolls and a -2 penalty to Armor Class for 1 turn **6th - All enemies suffer a -2 penalty to hit and damage rolls and a -2 penalty to Armor Class for 1 turn **15th - All enemies suffer a -4 penalty to hit and damage rolls and a -4 penalty to Armor Class for 1 turn; enemies with 18 or fewer Hit Dice are panicked as well *Blackguard status unaffected by reputation loss. Disadvantages *Alignment restricted to evil. *May not cast Detect Evil. *May not cast Protection From Evil as an innate ability. *May not use the Lay on Hands ability. Character abilities Blackguards do not have an increased minimal wisdom of 13, it's only 3, and the minimal charisma has dropped from 17 to 14 points, but constitution is 5 points higher. Special abilities of the paladin Turn undead Blackguards have the ability to "turn" creatures that are undead, though only with an effectiveness comparable to a cleric that is two character levels behind the paladin. When this mode is activated and undead creatures are in range of the character, there is a possibility the undead will stop attacking their targets and run away from the character until the effect is worn off. At higher levels, this mode may destroy undead outright. Saving throws bonus They gain +2 bonus to all saving throws. Priest spells Paladins are able to use priest spells when they reach lvl 9. They may only use spells levels 1 to 4. Any spells which effects are based on the casting level of the user, are limited for paladins between spell levels 1 and 9. Between lvl 9 and 20, the paladin will gain one spell slot each time he/she levels up. Stronghold Despite being a Paladin kit, the Blackguard does not share the same stronghold as other Paladins due to its evil nature. Blackguards will instead receive the same stronghold as a Fighter after liberating De'Arnise Keep. High-level class abilities High-level class abilities are added in the expansion Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal. For all warrior classes and Monks, the pool of abilities can be accessed from the special abilities menu. These abilities when gaining levels after 2950000 starting at level 18 for paladins. * Power Attack, this ability can be selected as many times you like. * Critical Strike, requires power attack. This ability can be selected as many times you like. * Smite, requires power attack and critical strike. This ability can be selected only one time. * Deathblow, this ability can be selected as many times you like. * Greater Deathblow, requires deathblow. This ability can be selected as many times you like. * Whirlwind, this ability can be selected as many times you like. * Greater Whirlwind, it requires whirlwind. This ability can be selected as many times you like. * Battle Cry, this ability can be selected as many times you like. * Hardiness, this ability can be selected as many times you like. * Resist Magic, this ability can be selected as many times you like. *Summon Fallen Deva (Blackguard only) Table Category:Blackguards Category:Kits Category:Articles with redlinks